U SUcK
by cancer216
Summary: America and England get into a big fight. And the consequences aren't so satisfying. The two split up and try to see other people. But when their interests falter, the two find something that they found when they first fell in love with each other.
1. You Suck!

"You suck!"

"Alfred, come back here right now!"

America stomped up the stairs. He didn't want to listen to Iggy's ravings right now. England followed behind him. If only America would listen! He could be so pig-headed at some times. He followed America to his room, stumbling upon him packing his things.

"Where are you going?" England yelled.

"Out of here, out of your life, out of this relationship!" America screamed.

"Shut up! The neighbors are going to hear!"

America threw his suitcase upon the ground. He was breathing heavily.

"Is that all you care about? Looking good in front of others, instead of those who really care about you? Who cares if the neighbors hear? At least they'll hear the truth!"

"'The truth?' The truth!' I've had it up to here with you! You and your cockiness, acting as if you've been drinking all the time, embarrassing me all the time! You don't even care about me!"

"I've cared about you!" America yelled. "I've put up with you, when no one else could! I tried to love you, when no one else would! I tried! But apparently all for nothing!"

Tears were streaming down his face. England's mouth, once open, closed. He had never seen America cry. Not even as a young boy. Not ever.

America fell to the bed sobbing. England walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry," England whispered. He hugged America, and brought him close to his chest, patting his head, as America continued to cry.

"I'm sorry. I really am... I'll... I'll try to fix things. I promise."

America sniffed. He lifted his head from England. He dried his tears and began shaking his head.

"No, no. We can't go back. I- no. I can't risk being hurt again. This relationship isn't for the two of us."

America rose, and lifted his suitcase.

"B-but," stuttered England, tears beginning to peek out of his eyes. America looked back and gave a smile.

"See ya around Iggy," he said waving. He walked out of the room, and out the door. He threw his stuff into the back of his car, and climbed in. He started the engine, and rode home... Tears continually streaking his face.

_There's no going back Alfred... There's no going back... _


	2. Not Like The Movies

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of based upon Katy Perry's song Not Like the Movies, after I listened to it several hundred times on my phone. So you could say this chapter is a song-fic (right?) If you haven't listened to it, you should! It's really good... and sad... But, enjoy! ;)

* * *

It had been a week since the fight.

America found himself at the movies, munching popcorn watching a chick-flick. It didn't bother him that he was surrounded by girls. _Deal with it! _he thought. He had his own romantic problems as well!

That was all that it seemed he could watch. Chick-flicks, romances, romantic comedies. He didn't know why, watching 'replays' of what seemed his relationship with England just hurt him. He would watch all the happy endings and find himself on the floor sobbing like a little baby.

As the movie began, he found that his thoughts were drifting away from the screen, and instead to the past. He still remembered their first date. It was the movies. Oh, the irony. They had shared a Jumbo-size popcorn and root beer, the classic two straws stuck in the same cup, that the two so often mixed up. By the end of the movie, England was feeling sick and America was bouncing off the walls with all the sugar he had eaten.

America felt something wet on his face. He touched his cheek and saw it was a tear. Great! It was starting again. The waterworks. He looked around, hoping that nobody noticed, but all their attention was glued to the film. He followed their gaze to the screen and saw the hero kissing the heroine. More tears came down, as he remembered _their _first kiss. He quickly rose up, leaving his popcorn behind and marched out of the theater, head down, letting the tears cascade down to hit the floor.

It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't life be like the movies? Why?

America shook his head wiping the tears off his face, as he got into his car, starting the engine. As he drove off, it came to him.

_It's not like the movies... _


End file.
